thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bembridae Clayton
Bembridae Clayton is SoSmallAsToBeNegligible's tribute. Do not use her without his permission. Name: Bemridae Clayton Age: 15 District: 4 Gender: Female Personality: It's quite safe to say that Bembridae is quite full of herself, just like your typical career. She will always speak her mind, even if it's the meanest thing possible to say - she doesn't really care about other's feelings. She is quite a bully, picking on other kids, mocking them, making them feel lesser. Although she does seem to suck up to adults, always respecting her teachers at the Career Academy and tries a bit too hard to be their favourite young adult in whole of District 4. She has interesting ways of getting her own way, mostly threatening others with violence. Never under-estimate her right knee. Backstory: Bemridae lives with her father in the busier, richer part of District 4. She was rather close to her mother whom she could always rely on and be encouraged and loved by. Her mother was quite an unlucky person, never really catching the most fish or crafting the best rod. Her misfortune soon came to be the death of her when Bembridae's father was drunk, thought his wife was a massive cross-over of a shark and sea lion and stabbed her to death. Bembridae was only six when this happened. She was so confused at why her father was acting so strangley, at how when she said, "Dad, are you okay?" he thought she had said, "Kill mum! She's a monster! Destroy her!" After her mother died bloodily, painfully, and in screams at her feet, she could never look at her father in the same way again. She would push him away when he hugged her, walk out of the room when he talked to her, and forced him out of the house when he was drunk. Height: 6'1 Appearance: Black hair and pale skin. She has a scar on her arm from when her father was drunk. He eyes are a yellowish green. Strengths: Bembridae is an adept swimmer, and can throw a harpoon very well. This has helped her spear throwing skills. She is great at hand-to-hand and/or unarmed combat, and with years of selfish experience at it, she is a remarkable thief. Weaknesses: Bembridae, having been well fed her whole life, is not a good climber. She has not had any experience with survival in the wild and would find it really difficult on her own in the games. She is rather over confident, always under estimating her opponents which can easily get her into trouble with strong tributes she has not allied with. Bloodbath strategy: She will meet with the careers, and fight alongside with them, gathering anything in her reach as she would. If she had not joined up with the careers, she would be lost. Token: A hand crafted golden amulet of two fish, splashing out of the water together. Her mother gave it to her on a birthday. It is the last of her mother she has. Alliance: Careers. Trivia *Bembridae are a family of fish, the deep water flatheads. *Bembridae is similar to Rage, a character in Darren Shan's Zom-B series, introudced in Underground. Like Rage, she gets her own way, is quite a bully, and sucks up to adults. **She also has similarites to B, the series' main protagonist. She has a powerful right knee and will pick on other kids. Like B, she does not love her father. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:LeJabberjay's Tributes Category:Career Tribute